


Run in

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, F/M, meeting a celebrity, run in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Shannon's been forced to come to the mall and ends up falling on his ass in the middle of a clothing store of all places. How was this his life?





	

Going to the mall had not been Shannon's idea. Sure, he liked to shop but these days he just felt too closed in, too many people who might recognize him, and that combination was one he would like to avoid if he could.   
So how had he ended up at the mall? Well, he blamed Vicki and Tomo who'd all but dragged him out of the house this morning, saying he'd been cooped up for far too long.   
Said couple was no where to be found and Shannon thought about just calling a cab and going home but he knew they were right, he had been in a bit of a slump lately and he did feel a little better being out of the house.   
He wandered around for a while, effectively avoiding the food court and its crowd, his hood, cap and sunglasses wouldn't be much help there, and headed into a random shop that didn't look like it was too crowded.   
He browsed the clothing racks with disinterest, nothing really stood out and he was bored. Suddenly a loud squeak came from behind him and he felt himself fall as a body slammed into him.   
He managed to grab a hold of one of the racks but not being the best quality they couldn't hold his weight and he tumbled into the sea of clothes with the weight of a flailing body on top of him.   
“Holy shit, I'm so so sorry, sir!” The body spoke in a distressed voice and looking up Shannon saw a wide eyed brunette trying to clamber off of his lap. “I was aiming for my niece and she moved. Oh my God, are you okay?” She managed to get off and helped him get up as he was tangled in the rack and its clothes.   
“I'll survive.” Shannon grunted as he got to his feet, his side hurting from when he'd hit the floor. “What were you doing anyway?”   
“Um, we were bored and started playing catch. She was standing right by you, I really am so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down.”   
“Sarah, what did you do?” A girl, couldn't be more than 8 years old, approached them but she stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Shannon. He took note of the Mars-pins on her jacket and cursed his luck, of all the days to be recognized it had to be this one and he felt like a complete asshole for even thinking it.   
“Hailie? Are you okay?” The brunette asked, looking worriedly at the girl.   
“Do you know who he is?” The girl, Hailie, breathed in shock and Shannon noticed the uncomfortable look that settled on the older's face.   
“Yeah, I know but we've caused him enough trouble, sweetie. We should go.” She directed that last part at Shannon as she took the girl's hand in hers. “I really am so sorry, I just hope I didn't hurt you.”   
“But Sarah, it's Shannon freaking Leto!” Hailie raised her voice and pointed at him and it surprised Shannon when Sarah shushed her.   
“Keep it down, it's rude to shout and point. And watch your language, you know your mom hates it when you curse.” She started leading the girl away although she put up quite a fight.   
“But it's him, Sarah! I might never see him again, at least let me get an autograph.”   
“And do you have a pen? Cause I sure haven't and I doubt he carries one around, come on stop fighting.”   
“Hey!” Their heads turned and they both seemed shocked to see Shannon walking up to them. “It's okay if she wants an autograph, it's the least I can do for an Echelon.”   
“Oh...” Sarah looked a little thrown. “Um, we don't have a pen.”   
“It's okay, I have one. You never know who you might run into, right?” He put on his best smile and winked at the little girl who looked about ready to start screaming in happiness.   
He signed the girl's shirt but before he out the pen away he looked at Sarah.   
“Do you want one as well?”   
He couldn't help but smile a real smile when he saw her blush at his question.   
“Oh, no I can't ask for that. It was enough just to run into you, literally.”   
She nervously moved her bangs out of her face and when he did so the triad tattooed behind her ear became visible. So an Echelon who didn't want to bother him more than she already had, the reality of it made him smile.   
“We should go, but it was really nice to meet you, sir.” She smiled and waved awkwardly before she all but dragged the kid out of the store, Shannon catching the last of the conversation before they exited.   
“Sarah, you tackled Shannon Leto to the ground.”   
“Shut up and keep walking.”


End file.
